Tra passato e futuro
by Ida59
Summary: Il passato irrompe nel presente, ma il futuro gli tende la mano e lo protegge. È il seguito di "Risveglio".


Tra passato e futuro

 **Titolo** : Tra passato e futuro

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 2 giugno 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Il passato irrompe nel presente, ma il futuro gli tende la mano e lo protegge.È il seguito di "Risveglio".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1241/3

 **Nota 1** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Nota 2** : Le descrizioni in questa storia risentono della recente lettura de "Il piacere" di D'Annunzio.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Tra passato e futuro

Le settimane erano trascorse veloci, inseguendosi l'una con l'altra come le onde dell'oceano che avvolgeva in un immenso abbraccio il piccolo paradiso nascosto che Elyn aveva trovato per loro. Il mese d'agosto era volato via nel lento e solenne respiro del mare, nel vento marino carico d'un profumo refrigerante; si poteva quasi berlo a lunghi sorsi: dissetava l'anima di Severus colmandola di pace.

A riempire d'amore il suo presente, invece, ci aveva pensato la Guaritrice.

Erano stati meravigliosi giorni di sorrisi e d'intensa passione in cui la vita gli aveva infine regalato tutto ciò che sempre gli era stato negato, ma che anche lui meritava, come sempre Elyn teneva a rimarcare, sorridendo felice, languidamente stretta tra le sue braccia mentre facevano l'amore.

All'alba, accarezzati dai raggi freschi e radenti del sole, nel frizzante vigore del risveglio del corpo nel nuovo giorno.

Oppure nell'ardente sole del mezzogiorno, travolti dalla passione sulla sabbia chiara, la pelle salata dal lungo bagno e le onde che lambivano vogliose il rovente amplesso.

O al tramonto, avvolti dai caldi e lunghi raggi, i corpi strettamente avvinti mentre il sole si tuffava nel mare, il cielo trafitto da bagliori rossi e dai gemiti della loro voluttà.

Sempre, la passione inesauribile del loro amore avvampava impetuosa: nella notte, sotto il cielo trapunto dai diamanti delle stelle o nel regno della luna d'argento che si rifletteva nella nera profondità degli occhi del mago, illuminati dal sorriso di Elyn congiunto alla dolce passione del suo.

Anche settembre era quasi trascorso, consumando quasi tutte le ferie arretrate della Guaritrice che, però, era stata irremovibile: non avrebbe permesso al mago di far ritorno a Hogwarts se prima non si fosse del tutto rimesso.

E non era solo il suo corpo che aveva bisogno di riprendersi dallo squarcio infertogli da Nagini: altre ferite, molto più gravi, inflitte alla sua anima, avevano bisogno d'essere sanate prima di poter affrontare il ritorno ad un passato che portava sofferenza.

Nei recenti e piacevoli ricordi del mago c'erano bagni rinfrescanti e baci intensi, vigorose nuotate e abbracci appassionati; il vento soffiava forte sul loro amore, sempre rincorso e mai raggiunto dalle lunghe onde spumeggianti; l'ampia spiaggia deserta si estendeva a perdita d'occhio, teatro delle loro lunghe passeggiate nel sole, mano nella mano ed occhi negli occhi, costellate da languidi sguardi e baci ardenti.

Però, in lontananza, oltre l'oceano, avvolte nelle nebbie della memoria, il mago vedeva incombere le alte torri di Hogwarts, con i conici tetti appuntiti: le loro ombre scure lo attendevano cariche dei dolorosi ricordi del passato.

Severus aveva anche trascorso ore ed ore ad osservare l'oceano, in silenzio, lo sguardo nero perso nei riflessi cangianti delle onde. Aveva visto l'innocenza delle acque specchiarsi in un cielo di perla, vele bianche a solcarle come ali d'angelo; aveva intuito la verde trasparenza preziosa della speranza risalire in alto dalle profondità del mare e cavalcare leggera sulla spuma dell'onda, verso il futuro; aveva inseguito le venature dorate del sole, il loro galleggiare cangiante sull'azzurro intenso dell'acqua e poi il dilagare dell'oro nel tramonto che sfolgorava nelle iridi nocciola di Elyn: rimaneva silenziosa al suo fianco, ad osservare il profilo spigoloso del mago sciogliersi in un sorriso ogni volta che, dal mare, volgeva a lei il volto, gli occhi neri scintillanti d'amore e felicità.

Adesso, però, la data fissata per il ritorno s'approssimava ogni giorno di più: il mago s'era allontanato e camminava da solo sulla spiaggia, mentre i suoi timori crescevano riaccendendo ricordi lontani che gli opprimevano l'anima.

L'acqua accoglieva i riflessi cupi delle nuvole nere che s'erano gonfiate all'orizzonte dando l'apparenza d'un immenso manto di seta: fluido e cangiante si muoveva in larghe pieghe che s'increspavano sotto il soffio del vento; in lontananza sull'oceano, le saette illuminavano l'aria come sortilegi mortali, riaccendendo rimorsi mai sopiti.

All'improvviso, l'abisso vertiginoso delle sue colpe fu illuminato da un lampo e indimenticabili memorie ripresero vita nelle cupe forme dei cirri temporaleschi: cumoli di sofferenza e di rimpianto invasero la sua anima e per un lungo momento sentì di nuovo premere su di sé tutta la miseria della sua vita d'un tempo, con la solitudine, la sofferenza e la disperazione infinita della mancanza di un futuro.

Rimase a fissare l'orizzonte, immobile sulla spiaggia, il vento che gli turbinava intorno risucchiando verso il cielo plumbeo i lunghi capelli corvini, mentre le prime gocce di pioggia cadevano pesanti sulla rena bianca. Gli occhi neri del mago erano fissi sul mare, ma vedevano solo le tenebre di cui un tempo la sua anima era stata schiava. L'orizzonte ardeva, rogo sanguigno alimentato dal rimorso delle sue colpe, e vapori maligni tingevano di sangue le fosche acque dell'oceano, quasi l'Oscuro Signore potesse riemergerne di nuovo, potente e fatale.

Severus strinse i pugni e serrò le labbra, sfidando la pioggia che cominciava a sferzarlo violenta: nuvole nere, lacerate dal vento in lunghi brandelli sottili, correvano veloci nel cielo, dita scheletriche che riaffioravano dal passato e cercavano d'afferrarlo; intricate reti cineree che volevano catturarlo e ricacciarlo nell'abisso delle colpe, sinistre insegne della morte cui, immeritatamente, era sfuggito nemmeno cinque mesi prima.

Un tenebroso terrore sembrava incombere sul mare, mentre un senso di dolore gravava l'aria d'agonia, come se il passato fosse sul punto di sommergere il mago, che si strinse l'avambraccio sinistro irrigidendosi.

Poi, all'improvviso, il vento soffiò più forte, cambiando direzione e correndo impetuoso incontro alle nuvole rigonfie, ricacciandole indietro, spezzandole, sgualcendo il nero velluto tenebroso che aveva avvinto il cielo fino a pochi istanti prima; e la pioggia svanì di colpo lasciando la sabbia quasi asciutta, come se mai lacrime di dolore fossero state piante sul volto del mago. Un raggio di sole superò la barriera dei cumoli stratificati e il presente sconfisse il passato mentre Elyn, accorsa veloce dalla casa sulla scogliera, stringeva forte la mano di Severus sorridendogli con amore, rinnovandogli il perdono che, solo, poteva aprire le porte al futuro.

Il mago sospirò ricambiando la stretta, lasciando che il suo corpo si rilassasse, mentre le nuvole nere si allontanavano portando via ricordi di dolore e il sole illuminava le iridi di Elyn screziandole d'oro.

Non era la prima volta che Severus combatteva contro il suo passato, e non sarebbe stata neppure l'ultima, lo sapeva bene: l'importante era che Elyn fosse lì, sorridente al suo fianco.

E lo sarebbe stata _per sempre._

\- Guarda! – esclamò la maga indicando l'orizzonte.

Il vento aveva spazzato il cielo con furia, ripulendolo in un attimo e confinando le nuvole in lontananza, quasi fuori dalla vista. Poi ogni alito era cessato di colpo. Una repentina quiete incantava l'oceano, rendendolo immobile e teso, cosicché la liscia trasparenza delle acque rispecchiava il cielo terso e la linea dell'orizzonte si confondeva tra mare e cielo, impalpabile, inesistente, come se presente e futuro fossero un tutt'uno riflesso nelle iridi d'ambra della donna che aveva saputo leggere nel suo cuore, guarendo la sua anima prima ancora del corpo.

Severus sorrise e la attirò a sé, stringendola forte tra le braccia:

\- Ti sei bagnata, - sussurrò piano, - per me…

Elyn si strinse al petto del mago sfregando il viso sulla sottile camicia bianca, zuppa di pioggia:

\- Ora lo sono anche di più! – rispose, infilando le dita tra i lunghi capelli corvini, strizzandoli con delicatezza fino a spruzzare qualche goccia di pioggia sul proprio viso.

Sorridendo, Severus cercò le sue labbra per un umido bacio colmo di dolce passione per la donna che aveva saputo regalargli, insieme alla vita, anche l'amore ed un vero futuro felice.

4


End file.
